


Happy surprise

by Missa2



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Birthday Party, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Surprise Party, V's Real Name (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa2/pseuds/Missa2
Summary: Mc and the RFA members are planning a surprise party for the head of the RFA jihyun.





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work hope u like it and plz support me. >_<

Well it seems like it has been a long time since V i mean Jihyun came back to me after two years of discovering his self but i'm happy i waited for him it's not like i had another option other than waiting for him because i was helplessly in love with him and totally.  
I woke up to find something warm sleeping next to me i smiled without opening my eyes cos i knew he is the one next to me and he will be always if god allows us to be together, i nuzzled against his chest then i felt his hands around me pulling me closer against him.   
I said with a smile : . He smiled at me warmly then said:. This stupid big man I have. I smiled at him warmly then opend my eyes slowly and looked at him with my eyes full of love and admiration:< Jihyun i'm not a shadow I'm the real mc that loved u since 2 years and still loves more everyday so don't overthink and trust in me> I got up from the comfort of his embrace and kissed his forehead then his cheek, his nose, his... Lips finally then i looked at him, he smiled at me then embraced me again:< I must be lucky to have u next to me and to have a second chance to love> I closed my eyes:< u are a nice person Jihyun and u deserve everything good and all the happiness in the world and i'm willing to make soooo happy cos today is... What's today Jihyun? > Jihyun smiled awkwardly trying to remember but he couldn't:< I'm sorry mc i can't remember today so can u tell me, of course u can have any price u want for this information> I looked at him and laughed:< u should be the one receiving gifts cos it's ur birthday > He looked somehow relieved cos it was something related to him and he is always like that when it comes to him he doesn't care he only thinks about others and willing to sacrifice himself for others but not today i'm gonna make him feel so happy that he will only think about him of course i prepared a party for him at jumin's penthouse but it's a surprise so keep it as it is. He said:< then can we stay all day like that? > OMG puppy eyes and sweet voice i can do it for a life time if u want but no the party I looked at him then said:< sorry hon i have work i'll be back after lunch and we will talk ok? > He smiled: Screwed!!! He will find out i need to do something :_ please say yes please. He noded:< If u say so i'll go see him> Yes!!!! I said happily :< then let's go prepare ourselves> we got up had breakfast together and went out   
I sanded a msg to zen   
\- Zen Jihyun is coming to u please entertain him and slow him down until we can prepare for the party then u can come together to Jumin's penthouse   
\- Yes party coordinator ;-)  
With that Jihyun will not now about the party now i need to take care of the rest._


	2. geting ready

I got into Jumin's penthouse after i did some shopping and brought my things from the house. I bought balloons, candles... When i got there i found Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung.   
\- Hey guys I hope u are ready for starting!!  
Yoosung screamed: Yes!!   
Jaehee smiled: yes party coordinator.   
Jumin said : I have maids who can prepare everything so why not using them?   
I said while removing my jaket: Jumin it's not about maids or anything I want to prepare anything and put my feelings into it because Jihyun deserves that.   
Jumin smiled: I'm glad that a woman like u is beside him.   
Then we started working : me and Yoosung prepared the decoration we put the perfumed candles in their places and prepare the balloons while jaehee was with the chef seeing how the food is prepared and Jumin tried to make pancakes that Jihyun really like them he always said that no one can make a delicious pancakes like Jumin i think he means feelings.  
After some time Sayeong and Saeran came together like real brother and they seemed happy i hurried and hugged them   
\- Guys i missed you, we didn't see u for a long time. How have u been?   
They smiled at each other then hugged me back : we missed u too MC, and we are fine.  
I got away then smiled: we finished nearly all the preparation so just have fun now and the chef has finished the cake so yeah good luck.   
I went to the room to prepare myself because i look horrible now I removed my clothes and put on my new dress that i bought only for this occasion it was a short dress with long sleevs and an open back and black ribbons and a black high heels then i did my hair as a pony tail then some make up and i looked perfect. ..perfect... Zen!!!! I should send him a msg   
( Zen bring Jihyun here please and thx for working with us) yeah i finished all my tasks now. I went out from the room and everyone got shocked they looked so happy i got embarrassed   
\- Guys i feel embarrassed stop looking at me like that.   
Jumin coughed then said: u look so beautiful MC   
Even saeran and sayeong said the same Jaehee too and Yoosung blushed i felt happy being with them they were the perfect for me and for Jihyun our family. The cake was in her place and everything prepared then the msg came saying ( MC we are here turn off the lights) we hurried and turned off the lights and waited for jihyun and Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it guys!!!!


End file.
